Do I dare?
by Cats070911
Summary: When the team are quarantined in a tiny hut, they have to find their own ways to amuse themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. Tess needed something to read, so here is the first of two little chapters of fluff.

* * *

"Quarantined? All of us?" Detective Constable Winston Nkata said with decided horror.

"Afraid so," the doctor confirmed. His voice, reverberating behind the soft plastic face mask of the silver protective foil suit, made Winston shiver.

The emergency management team had been called in as soon as Lynley had reported their discovery. The bodies of the two stable hands had been taken away, and veterinarians had assessed the horses. They suspected Hendra virus, a rare but deadly Australian horse disease, that may have been imported by three Australian racehorses stabled at the complex. Unfortunately, it could spread to humans with lethal effect.

"But we were only in the stables for a minute," Winston complained.

The doctor shook his head. "You've all been exposed, and we can't risk the general public. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to phone the Health Authority." He crinkled loudly as he walked away.

Winston turned to Stuart Lafferty. "You're a doctor. Can't you do anything?"

"I'm a pathologist, and Dr Smithers is right. We were in contact with those horses. If the autopsies prove they did have the virus, we are at risk, and we are putting others at risk."

Nkata sighed heavily in resignation. "Where are the others?"

"Lynley is on the phone to Hillier, but I don't know where Barbara has gone."

"Probably escaped."

"I'm here." DS Havers walked around the corner and into the room the two men were standing in.

"Have you heard?" Winston asked. "We have to stay cooped up here for six days."

"Terrific. Where are they putting us up?"

"Here. We're not moving apparently. They are bringing in foam mattresses and sleeping bags along with overalls they want us to wear. Apparently, all our clothes have to be burnt. They will feed us on disposable plates with disposable cutlery. Nothing is leaving this hut, and our gaolers are all wearing silver space suits. They are setting up a monitoring team outside in a big tent."

Barbara turned to Lafferty. "Stuart, should we be worried?"

"It's a precaution. Chances of us becoming infected are about 30,000 to one."

"What?" Winston was beginning to become genuinely concerned. "That's a lot more likely than me winning the lottery, and I play that every week."

"And you've never won," Barbara told him. "We're more likely to get something if we think we will."

They all turned when Tommy Lynley walked in. "Ah, I'm glad you'll all here."

"Like we're going anywhere," Winston grumbled.

"I just finished talking with Hillier. He's surprisingly sympathetic. This was the jockeys' change room and none of them has reported ill. They think the virus has come from one of the three Australian horses. They've euthanised it and the two other horses, even though they weren't showing symptoms."

Barbara screwed up her face. "Was that necessary?"

"Apparently so. It seems it is an agonising death."

"Wonderful," Winston said as he turned to stare out of the window. "Do they put us down too if we start sneezing?"

"No. We will be airlifted to an infectious diseases unit in Manchester. Right now they are concerned that quarantining us there would be a greater risk to our health. I suspect they also want to give their teams field-based training."

"So where do we sleep?" Stuart asked. "There's a toilet and some showers and lockers in the room at the end. There's only one other room and in here."

Lynley frowned and looked around the room which was only large enough to hold two mattresses. "How big is the other room?"

"The same size."

"Then Barbara can have that room, and the three of us will have to stay in here."

"Where?" Stuart asked.

"Sir," Barbara interrupted, "we'd fit better if we split into pairs."

"Yes, but I have to respect your position as the only..."

"Don't you dare use my gender to give me special treatment. We are all in this together. Otherwise, you're the DI, and the Lord, you should get the solo room."

"I would never use my position like that."

"But you expect me to?"

"It's not the same."

"Isn't it?"

Stuart raised his hands. "Look, as the only civilian here, why don't I take the solo room and leave The Met in here?"

"I'll stay with you Stuart, and the Sarge and DI can share as senior ranks." For the first time that morning, Winston smiled.

"Yes, good idea," Stuart agreed giving Barbara a cheeky grin.

"What?" she said. "No! Bad idea. I'll stay with Stuart."

"No you won't," Tommy said.

Barbara glared at him. "Why not?"

"Yes, why not?" Stuart asked.

"Because... it's... inappropriate."

Stuart folded his arms. "Why?"

"It just is. I will sleep with Sergeant Havers."

Winston could not contain his laughter, which exploded in a snorting snuffle. "Sorry."

Lynley's ears went red. "Poorly phrased. I apologise Sergeant Havers. I meant I think it is better if we shared."

Winston scrutinised Barbara's reaction. She bit her lip and nodded. Her face was beetroot red. "What if I share with Barbara, and you and Stuart share?"

Lafferty and Lynley turned to stare at him then each other. "No!"

* * *

The mattresses and equipment were brought in by two men in the squeaky spacesuits. The team then individually used the changeroom to put on their new outfits which were where little more than thick green forensic suits. Tommy felt decidedly uncomfortable in paper underwear. The last to change, he walked back to find the others looking miserable as they sat on the mattresses in Winston and Stuart's room. Winston's suit was a bit too tight, which hampered his usual movement. Lafferty looked right at home, and Barbara seemed more concerned about interrogating one of the men about food.

"We will be able to provide hot food for breakfast, but tonight we only have sandwiches. We have the same," the man said as if that would somehow make it better.

"Can't you at least bring us a television?" Winston asked after they had placed their orders for sandwiches.

"I'm sorry, but we don't appear to be able to get a signal here," the man said.

"Wonderful," Stuart said, "what about some playing cards or a board game? Oh, and some alcohol. Several bottles."

"I will ask."

"Maybe a computer with an internet connection," Tommy suggested. "We could stream a movie."

Barbara nodded. "That's a good idea, Sir. Can we have a laptop each?"

Tommy turned and raised his eyebrows. "You don't like my choice of movies?"

She grinned at him. "Nah, probably not. Too highbrow. Give me action every time."

Tommy grinned back. "I like action as well."

Winston started to cough so hard that Stuart had to thump him on the back. "Horse flu?"

Winston shook his head. "No... something tickled."

Tommy exchanged a knowing glance with Barbara. They both knew what Winston and Stuart thought about their relationship. Teasing them was fun.

* * *

Two bottles of rum and a pack of cards were delivered with their dinner. No computers were available but had been ordered for tomorrow.

"So anyone for strip poker?" Stuart asked as he poured everyone a generous slug of rum into plastic cups.

"Lafferty," Lynley warned. "We are trapped here for nearly a week."

Stuart grinned. "Ah, yes, okay. I take your point. We need to leave something for later in the week. What about Truth or Dare?"

Barbara watched Tommy's reactions carefully. Lafferty knew how to push his buttons but never seemed to realise when he had gone too far. This time, Lynley just laughed. "Really, Stuart?"

"It was what everyone played at slumber parties when I was a kid," Barbara said, instantly regretting it.

"Really, Barbara?" Tommy gave her a cheeky grin.

She shrugged. "It was harmless teenage fun. I didn't get to do the older teenage version, because of... You must have played it at Eton."

"No, never. I've heard of it of course, but never played."

"Not much to it," Barbara said. "Simple rules. You ask another player, "truth or dare?" If the player picks "truth," you ask them a question that they should answer honestly. If they choose "dare," you challenge them to do some kind of act. The thing is that either has to be embarrassing or hilarious, or both."

Winston laughed. "And it gets funnier the more alcohol everyone drinks."

Lynley gave Barbara a knowing glance. "I'm game. It might be fun."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "I think I'm going to regret this."

Stuart looked over and winked. "I doubt that."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll start," Stuart said. "Winston, truth or dare?"

Winston eyed him suspiciously. "Dare."

"I dare you to play the national anthem on your butt."

Winston made a face. "How?"

"By slapping it."

As everyone sniggered, Winston stood. He mouthed the words as he hit his bum with an open hand. The others fell about laughing when on 'glorious' he hit himself so hard he yelped.

At the end of the first verse, he took a bow and sat. "My turn. Sir, truth or dare?"

Tommy took a sip of his rum. "Truth."

Winston looked at Barbara. "When did something start out badly for you but in the end, it was great?"

Tommy looked at Barbara. "That's easy. Being partnered with Sergeant Havers. I hope she would have the same answer." Barbara nodded and then sipped her rum. "Is it my turn to ask?"

"Yes."

"Can I pick anyone?"

"Yeah, you get to choose," Barbara said. Tommy could tell she hoped it was not her.

"Good. Stuart, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could meet any historical figure who would it be?"

Stuart looked surprised that he had not been asked anything too personal. "Er, I think it would be interesting to meet Gandhi, or maybe Shakespeare."

Tommy nodded. "Yes, Shakespeare just to ask if he did write the plays or if any were Bacon or Marlowe."

Stuart poured everyone another shot of rum. "So, Barbara," he said with a mischievous grin, "truth or dare?"

Barbara groaned. "Truth thanks, Stuart."

"Who is the sexiest person in this room?"

"Definitely not you!" She looked over at Winston. "Sorry, Winston, the DI wins hands down."

"Ah, the truth comes out!" Stuart said, nudging Barbara in the ribs.

Barbara and Tommy exchanged a quick glance. Her face started to flush when he smiled at her. He felt obliged to make a joke and spare her any more embarrassment just yet. "It's not exactly unexpected given the competition."

Stuart bowed. "No, m'lord." Everyone laughed, but Tommy heard Stuart's muttered "tosser."

"Okay Winston," Barbara said as she screwed her face up in concentration, "truth or dare?"

"Dare hurts too much. I'll take truth this time."

"Do you cover your eyes during a scary part of a movie?"

"That's not fair. You know I do. But only if there's blood."

"Are you squeamish Winston? I didn't know that." Tommy asked.

"Is that another question? You have to wait your turn," Stuart warned wagging his finger at Lynley.

"Sorry."

"Not with real blood, only on the movies." Winston's eyes narrowed. "Sir, truth or dare?"

Tommy knew Winston and Stuart would start to target him. He was happy to play if it amused everyone. "Truth."

"Have you ever tried to take a sexy picture of yourself?"

"Do you mean naked? No! Never."

The other three laughed at his indignation. "It's okay, Sir," Barbara said, "I don't think he necessarily meant a sexting photo."

"Even so, no." His answer made the others laugh even harder. He waited until they had settled. "Stuart, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Finish this, If we shadows have offended, Think, but this, and all is mended..."

Stuart laughed. "Too easy. That you have but slumber'd here, While these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, No more yielding but a dream, Gentles, do not reprehend: If you pardon, we will mend: And, as I am an honest Puck, If we have unearned luck. Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, We will make amends ere long; Else the Puck a liar call; So, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends, And Robin shall restore amends."

Everyone gave Stuart a round of applause as he bowed. "You make an excellent fool," Lynley said with a straight face, making Barbara laugh.

Stuart screwed up his nose then turned to Barbara. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hold hands until I say stop with the person on your... left."

Barbara looked to her left. Tommy shrugged and extended his right hand. When she took it, he squeezed her fingers gently. Her palm was warm, and it felt good to hold her hand.

Barbara eyed Stuart. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to choose between going naked or having your thoughts appear in thought bubbles above your head for everyone to read, which one would you choose?"

Tommy laughed so hard that he raised Barbara's hand with his to wipe his tears. He gave it a quick kiss before putting it down, this time on his leg near his lap.

Lafferty raised his chin. "I would go naked. I think I would live longer. Anyone want more rum?"

After he finished pouring, he turned to Lynley. "Truth or dare?"

Tommy looked at Barbara then back at Stuart. "Truth."

"If you could change one thing about your body, what would it be?"

Tommy frowned. "This damned lock of hair," he replied as he swept it back from his forehead.

"No!" Everyone turned to look at Barbara. "I think it... suits you."

"It's annoying."

Lafferty laughed. "As Barbara said, it suits you."

Tommy huffed rather ostentatiously. He was still holding Barbara's hand as Stuart had not told her to stop. He gave it a playful squeeze. "Winston, truth or dare?"

Winston groaned. "How come you two never ask each other a question?"

Tommy tilted his head. "Okay, I will. Barbara, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Winston started to choke on his rum. "Sorry."

"Tickles again?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Carry on."

Tommy turned back to Barbara who looked straight into his eyes. "Yes. I have been in love. Deeply."

Tommy smiled. "I'm glad. Everyone deserves that. Your turn. I think Winston wants you to ask me something."

"Okay, truth or dare?"

They were still holding hands and had moved closer to each other. "Truth."

"What's the one thing you can't live without?"

"You."

The room was momentarily silent. Tommy had to struggle not to bend the foot between his and Barbara's face and kiss her.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Stuart asked.

Tommy turned to him. "No, I'm enjoying this. Are you Barbara?"

She looked and him and grinned. "Yeah, I am. Where's that rum, Stuart?"

"My turn again," Tommy said. "Winston, truth or dare?"

"I am going to regret this, but truth."

"Damn, I had a great dare for you. Never mind. Umm... was it you that passed wind in Hillier's press conference last week?"

Everyone laughed. "How did you know that? It was silent."

Tommy nodded. "But deadly. I didn't know if he was going to pass out or bring in the sniffer dogs and arrest the culprit." He turned to Barbara. "You owe me five pounds."

"That was cheating! I could never have foreseen we'd be playing truth or dare."

Tommy wriggled his hand free and put his arm around her shoulder then gave her his other hand to hold. "What can I say? I'm an opportunist."

"So it seems."

Barbara leant back into his arm, not so the others would notice, but so Tommy could feel it. If the others had not been there, he knew they would have kissed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Winston staring. "Your turn Winston."

"Sir, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss someone in the room."

Tommy and Barbara both looked up. "Hmm, come here Stuart."

Stuart backed back. "No way."

Tommy turned to Barbara. "Looks like it will have to be you then."

She smiled. "So it seems."

Tommy closed the gap and gave her a soft brush across her lips. They smiled at each other, then move back together. This time there was no doubt about the mutual passion behind the kiss, especially when they toppled sideways.

"Enough!" Stuart called. "Winston get a bucket of cold water."

Tommy and Barbara sat up, laughing, and disentangled their limbs. "More rum, I think," Lynley declared.

Stuart opened the second bottle. "Maybe we've had enough?"

Barbara shook her head. "Not if we might all be dead in a few days."

Stuart nodded. "Good point."

They continued to play the game for another hour until the second bottle was almost empty. "Last round," Stuart declared. "Lynley, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Apart from whiskey, what is your guiltiest pleasure?"

"Hmm, tough one. Making love in front of a fire with a good woman."

Winston's eyes went wide. "Sir!"

"You said tell the truth. I did."

Stuart laughed and poured the last rum. "Go on Lynley. Your turn."

"Barbara, truth or dare?"

Barbara grinned. "Truth."

"Do you like fires?"

Barbara stretched out her legs and partially lay across the mattresses, her head now close to Lynley's lap. "Depends on whether I'm with a good man or not."

Tommy smiled at her, ignoring Stuart's cat-whistle and Winston's gaping jaw.

"Truth or dare, Sir?"

Tommy leant closer. "Dare."

"Kiss me again."

* * *

Tommy closed the door of their tiny room and swept Barbara into his arms, kissing her passionately. "Truth or dare?" he whispered.

"Truth?"

"Mmm, have you ever made love completely silently?"

"No, I don't think so. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wrong answer."

"Dare?"

"Make love to me, Tommy."

He grinned at her and turned off the light. "With pleasure."

* * *

Barbara snuggled into Tommy's side. "Do you think they heard us?"

"No. I could hear Stuart snoring."

"You should have been focussed on the task at hand."

"I was, but if I had focussed too much, my love, I might have disappointed you."

She ran her finger down his cheek. "Never."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, even I need recovery time."

Tommy chuckled softly then kissed her neck. "Will you marry me?"

"I thought you said truth, not dare?"

"Droll."

"Yes. Of course, I will." She kissed him to emphasise her answer. "Truth or dare?"

Tommy nuzzled into her neck. "Truth, for the same reason you mentioned."

"Do you think we should tell the others?"

"Not yet. It will come out by the end of the week. Let them think they were matchmakers. Winston is rather quaint about it."

"Can you imagine Stuart's face when we tell them we'd been living together for nearly a year?"

"And that the good woman by the fire is you. Let's do it on the final night. We can play Truth or Dare again. I will propose, and then we can tell them."

"Deal. I hope they have a resuscitation unit on hand for Winnie. I knew I loved you for a reason." Barbara bit his shoulder to stifle a cry. "Besides that."

"Truth or dare?" he murmured as he sucked on her earlobe.

"Dare."

Tommy rolled her on top of him. "I was hoping you'd say that..."

* * *

 **Afternote:** You can safely assume no one contracted the Hendra virus, and they will live to fight and love another day...

* * *

Well, it's the weekend, holidays are nearly over, and my writing time will diminish rapidly. I am going to avoid time pressure by getting several chapters ahead on my next story before I publish. Hope 2018 is treating everyone kindly so far.


End file.
